1. Description
The invention relates to an ejector device for an injection-molding machine for plastics, having at least one ejector pin, which can be moved toward the mold and away from the latter through the center of a moveable die clamping plate by an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 585 671 A1 has disclosed an ejector for molding dies in the case of injection-molding machines, in which an electric motor provided on a mold mounting plate is seated, the motor being connected continuously, for purposes of actuation, by means of a mechanism to a rotatable threaded spindle, which is connected to an ejector plunger.
EP 0 890 426 A2 has disclosed a device in which a servomotor is connected by an endless belt to a recirculating-ball screw, which is in operative connection with an ejector pin.
The ejector units known from the above-mentioned documents not only suffer from the disadvantage of a complex construction but also of not inconsiderable wear.